


we're so close to something better left unknown

by harukatenoh



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, i love my children, its friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan is sad, Blue is sad, so they decide to be sad together. It's their own special way of being sad, one that involves semi-reckless driving, loud music and possible hypothermia, but they're sad teenagers and they couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're so close to something better left unknown

**Author's Note:**

> THE SUMMARY IS SO SUGGESTIVE BUT ITS TOTALLY PLATONIC... i love these kids... seriously though blue and ronan friendship is the most pure thing and it should be waaay more popular pls... their dynamic is so lovely. anyway, enjoy!! i actually got this one proofread by my lovely jess so theres like 300% less unnecessary commas and 160% better grammar.
> 
> this fic goes out 2 jess, thanks for the proofreading <3
> 
> title is from gimme sympathy by metric, great song, u should go listen :-)

He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone, and Ronan hurts.

He’s lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It’s probably around 3 am, he thinks, and he hasn't slept all night because if he sleeps it’ll be tomorrow, and he dreads tomorrow.

Tomorrow marks a week since Noah has left them, left him, and he doesn't want to know. Noah’s left before, sure, but it had been small, something he would come back from with a smile. This time, it had been different.

He doesn't want to think about it, he had told himself, Noah would be back within the week.

The week is almost upon them and still no Noah.

Before he can mull it over more, there’s a banging on the door. Ronan’s heart jumps and he’s rushing out of bed, running, stumbling, but making it, to the door. When he wrenches it open, his face falls. It’s Blue, and not who he was waiting for, but he soon recovers, because Blue is Blue, and Blue is standing at his door at 3:30 am with a bag of doughnuts for a reason, he’s sure.

She jerks her hand towards his car, gesturing for him to follow. He does, unlocking it and watching her slide into the driver's seat before he seats himself beside her in the passenger seat.

She opens out her palm and he drops the keys into it. She turns on the ignition and then, just like that, they’re off.

Ronan wants to ask where they’re going but instead he shoves a doughnut into his mouth and lets Blue do all the thinking.

“Ronan. Aux cord.” She says shortly after a while, as if it’s an afterthought, and Ronan rummages around until he pulls it out triumphantly. Blue slows down to connect her phone to it. He sees her press on a playlist titled “>:(“ and when they resume driving, it’s to the loud blaring of some angry Fall Out Boy song and Ronan finally understands.

He understands and he’s thankful. They continue driving and he loses track of the time and the destination, and then it starts raining, and that’s when Blue stops. She pulls up onto the side of the road, and there is where they stay.

They sit in silence, listening to the rain and the music, before Ronan sees Blue’s mouth move.

Underneath the other sounds, it’s a mumble to him, and he opens his mouth to tell her that he can’t hear, before once again understanding, and once again being thankful.

He’s going to owe Blue a lot after this, he’s sure, but for now, he’s  grateful.

“He’s really gone this time Blue,” Ronan says, listening to his words get drowned under Gerard Way’s voice and the distant thunder of a storm. Ronan knows that Blue can’t hear him, but she nods anyway, and says something back.

Ronan does so too, imagining that Blue had responded to his comment, and they continue like this, each person in their own little conversation with the other.

Ronan could never have thought that voicing the heaviness on his chest into the open air like this, letting it get carried away by music and washed away by rain, could have been so freeing, but it is, and he relishes it, because a week of loneliness takes its toll. A week of waiting, of watching Gansey and Adam tiptoe around the subject, a week of frustration.

Ronan doesn’t realize that they’re back to being silent again, but it feels safe and warm, something he hasn’t felt for so long, and so he turns to Blue and nudges her slightly. A quick acknowledgment, but she understands. She nudges him back, and Ronan almost smiles.

Blue reaches for her phone, and puts on another Fall Out Boy song. Soon enough, they’re singing along, starting out with soft whispers that grow into yells and they roll the windows down even though it’s raining, because if the sky is screaming, then so can they. They scream the lyrics to Save Rock and Roll, and Ronan can tell that Blue’s crying a little, but he doesn’t mention it, because he can feel himself welling up too.

That’s when he pushes open the car door and stumbles into the rain, because  if he’s going to cry he’s going to have to blame something else and the rain is right there. Blue soon follows him, and side by side they lean against Ronan’s car and pretend that their faces are just wet from the rain.

More silence, now that the music is muffled inside the car.

Ronan wants to say something and slowly, he manages to choke out “I miss him.”

Blue is silent for a while, before nodding in agreement.

“Yeah,” she says in response.

“Yeah,” Ronan repeats. He accepts that and moves on. It’s not their thing, to dwell.

“We should probably get back inside the car,” Blue continues. Ronan replies to that with “yeah” too, and they go back inside the car, put on some more angry music and start driving back.

Halfway through the trip back, Blue pauses the music. Ronan gives her a confused look.

“Check it out…” Blue murmurs. Ronan furrows his eyebrows.

“Check what out?” he asks. Blue looks up at him, grinning for the first time this whole trip.

“It’s 4:20,” she says, pointing at her phone and Ronan groans at first, but he soon starts laughing, because she’s right: it is 4:20 am and they’ve just driven to the middle of fucking nowhere to cry in a rainstorm, and damn, it felt wonderful.

They continue the rest of the trip with small smiles on their faces.

Arriving back at Monmouth, Blue goes to leave, and Ronan, being such a gentlemen, offers Blue the couch. She declines, instead collapsing in Ronan’s bed.

“I’ll take this one,” she says and even though she’s face down on the bed and her voice is muffled, Ronan can hear the smirk and he sighs, resigning himself to his fate.

“Fine,” he says, and starts leaving, when he gets a better idea.

He walks up to the bed, and slumps down on it, leaning on Blue’s back. She shrieks in protest, struggling underneath his weight, but Ronan doesn’t budge.

“You know maggot, those scarves make you a damn good pillow. I could really get used to this,” Ronan says smugly, and his expression only becomes more smug when he hears the curses Blue yells at him.

Blue finally pushes Ronan off her, giving him a dirty look.

“Fine,” she snaps, “we’ll share. I’m having the blanket.” She pulls the blanket towards her, turning her back on Ronan with a “hmmph”. Ronan, taken by surprise, is left staring at the space his blanket used to be first, before he starts laughing, shaking with the sound.

Blue, upon hearing this, turns back to him with an amused expression.

“Go to sleep you weirdo,” she says dryly, resignedly throwing half of the blanket over him.

After Ronan finally stops laughing, they fall asleep, and don’t wake up until 6 pm, to an astonished Gansey staring at them from the doorway.

The next week, both of them come down with a cold, and when Gansey and Adam ask, they can only laugh. They do a lot of laughing.

 


End file.
